Uzumaki Bloodline
by Lea Akoma
Summary: During his childhood Naruto was always chased and beaten by angry mob, claiming him to be a demon. On his 5th birthday he was badly beaten by the mob and was slowly dying, in order to survive he unknowingly taps on his clans long forgotten Bloodline limit changing him forever…
1. Chapter 1

Uzumaki Bloodline

**Summary:** During his childhood Naruto was always chased and beaten by angry mob, claiming him to be a demon. On his 5th birthday he was badly beaten by the mob and was slowly dying, in order to survive he unknowingly taps on his clans long forgotten Bloodline limit changing him forever…

**Warning:** Vampire Naruto and Genderbender

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**-|*Prologue*|-**

_"Why?..."_

A boy around five was being chased by a mob brandishing fish forks, knives, and stakes, swords, and ninja tools.

"Hurry, catch that monster!"

"Pay for your crimes!"

"Don't let him escape!"

"Surround him!"

_"….Do you hate me so?..."_

Trying to lose his pursuers the boy went in to the surrounding forest. Looking back to the mob, he trip, not seeing the protruding stone on his path. Falling with a grunt, he was immediately surrounded by the villagers. Hitting, stabbing, kicking and grabbing, until the no longer was moving, then a shinobi holding a sword moved forward aiming at his heart he brought it down for the finishing blow.

_"…I only want to be accepted…"_

Finishing the last of his paper, the Hokage was preparing to leave when a frantic chunin burst into the office.

"Hokage-sama! The villagers…." Panting "… their after him again." Swallowing "we… weren't able to stop them they were too many!"

Widening his eyes he quickly called out the ANBU squad and left. With tears forming in the corner of his eyes, out of worry and anger, he prayed that somehow he be able to get there in time.

"_Please…. Whoever is there…protect Naruto…"_

_"… Hurts… it hurts…"_

After dealing the blow the villagers started to leave; leaving the dying boy bleeding and gasping for air.

"_Am I dying…?"_

Before they could leave the Hokage and his squad of ANBU arrived, stopping the mob and surrounding them. Not even paying attention to his squad the third Hokage searched for the young boy, locating the boy, he hurriedly went to him what he saw made him mad and ordered for everyone caught to be sent to Ibekki and Anko, ordering that they be there for a week for interrogation.

"Naruto! Hang on! Don't you dare die on me!" the Hokage shouted with tears falling from his eyes.

"Ji….-ji… (Suck in breath)"

"…_it's hot…."_

"… I don't want to die…. (panting)"

"…_everything is burning…"_

"…not like this… (cough, cough)…"

"_..My… body…"_

"… Hated… (Crying)"

"_My…heart…."_

"… Unwanted… (Sobbing)"

"…_it feels…. So… hot…"_

"…unloved… (A sad smile)"

"…_like magma… "_

"… unneeded… (body shaking)"

"…_scorching my body…."_

"…unhappy…"

"…_then numbing…."_

"….Without friends…."

"…_I can't hear…."_

"…without family…"

"…_it's getting dark…"_

"…not trusted…"

"…_then nothing…"_

After saying that the boy's body suddenly changed, his hair gotten longer, hair became soft waves with the ends becoming sharper, the color brighter and shinier, his face became sharp with a hearth shape and a soft feminine touch, his body became more feminine and filled out making him look healthier, his fingers became soft and unblemished, his skin became a beautiful sun kissed tan a perfect mix of two color tone, becoming softer, his legs became longer and feminine, and his whisker marks became thinner and less visible. All in all, the young boy that he once knew became a beautiful little girl, that can be mistaken to be a gods child and as the child slumbers under the light of the full moon, it became apparent that the child's gender had change, Naruto Uzumaki the Kyubi jinjuriki is a girl.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**-Mind Space-**

Within a cell of bars a being with glowing red demonic eyes opened, watching as his jailor hovered beyond his cage. He watched as the jailor changed from the one he'd known, eyes filling with interest as the time pass and the change stop. In front of him now hovered in fatal position a girl with bright golden yellow hair, with bat like wings formed from blood, at her back, half coiled inwards, and eyes closed.

"**Interesting…"** the creature spoke, voice deep and heavy **"… I never thought that the nobles had a survivor… and to think that they would swallow their pride and couple with mortals… this is interesting indeed… I wonder… how you will cope to the change."**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sarutobi watched in awe and confusion as the boy became a girl, after having thought the boy died but was relieved to see he was alright though not without consequence and he should stop referring to her as a boy. Though it will be far harsher for her if the villagers found out, they might make it harder by molesting or raping her, just the thought of it made him sick and shake in rage. Deciding to set it aside for a while in favor of checking the condition of the young girl, performing the hand sign necessary to scan the child, hands glowing with a bright yellow-green glow; Sarotobi ran his hand over the child's body, examine her. After being sure that she was ok Sarutobi pick the girl up gently and sunshined to her apartment quickly setting her down on her bed he waited for the girl to gain her consciousness; there was a lot to do and explain.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	2. Chapter 2

**Uzumaki Bloodline**

**Summary:** During his childhood Naruto was always chased and beaten by angry mob, claiming him to be a demon. On his 5th birthday he was badly beaten by the mob and was slowly dying, in order to survive he unknowingly taps on his clans long forgotten Bloodline limit changing him forever…

**Warning:** Vampire Naruto and Genderbender

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Chapter 2: "Explanation and Encounter"**

**Day of the exam**

Naruto POV

Today was the day of the graduation exam. I was on my way to the academy, while walking I reminisce about my days at the academy. I remember when I was caught will my tablet, they were blood tablet, designed and created for my use only. It was created in order to satiate my need to drink blood, but not satisfy there is always an itch in my throat that can only be satisfied by drinking fresh blood so at night I hunt for animals to feed. I was forced to explain that it was vitamins that was prescribed to me only, and the Hokage and Doctor didn't tell me why so I just follow my what they told me because they know what is best for me… I sighed remembering my first day at school it was hard, ever since I discovered that I became a vampire.

I moved out of my apartment the next day after the last demon hunt. I now live alone in the forest in order for me to hunt animals for blood, and ever since I almost killed Jiji that night when I was five because of my hunger and need for blood I refused to bite to feed I always slit the throat to get the blood and drink it. Also I found out that when I bite someone and not kill them that someone is bound to me, they become my family and they are loyal only to me, they also don't need any blood because they are not pure blood and thus cannot turn anyone into a family like I can, though their blood can be used to create servants like my blood can. Servants are loyal and has high regenerative capabilities, strength, speed and flexibility, but unlike a family they are mortal, meaning they grow old and die of old age but not lose their strength, and can be freed from their service ones the head (the pure blood) is killed or is released by the disappearance of their mark on their body (the mark will appear where the servant want it to be), while the family lose their ability to create servants and immortality (forever young but can die when stabbed to the heart, brain and severed head, but can regenerate a severed limb) but retain their gained abilities, while servants lose theirs. So now Jiji has the ability to become young and old, his old form is the same with a little more charm while his young form is a lot more handsome than when he was young and he decided to let his young form have a long heir adding in his charm and he also gained more abilities like photographic memory, fast reading and mind reading, because of this he is able to finish his paper works, and others that I don't know of. Jiji also told me that I need to drink blood from a human at least once a week in order for me to be able to control myself there is an injured person and since he was only family and asking for blood bags in the hospital will be suspicious and recorded he would give me his blood, but since I refused to bite him he would slice his hand make me drink from it before it heals. Also I found out that an animal's blood is too thick and slimy that it's not as delicious as human blood, but tasty and satisfying even if it only last like a normal meal. Jiji also told me that when my clan gets marry that the couple would have to bite each other and drink each other's blood to bond each other forever as equals, that means that they will possess the same abilities and feel each other's presence at all times, thus knowing when the other is gone (dead). It also means that each other's ability will increase by adding the other's ability, which also includes clan limits.

Finally arriving at the academy, I headed to our classroom. I was already late but I like aggravating Iruka-sensei, it let me know that he really care for me and not just ignore me. I flung open door with a loud shout of "Good Morning Iruka-sensei!" while he was in the middle of explaining the test about. A twitch of the corner of the eye and a tick was seen then the next thing that happen was an everyday ritual for us, I was sprawled on the floor face first with a bump on the head and Iruka-sensei's hand in a position that clearly say he was the one responsible for it.

"You're late again Naruto! Now get to your seat and listen." Iruka said to Naruto walking to his seat, Naruto sat dawn and pretended to listened.

"Now as I was saying your exam will have the following portion: written, practical and the three basic jutsus: kawarimi no jutsu, henge no jutsu and bunshin no jutsu the first two test will be given a perfect score of 50 then summarized to get your total of 100 while the last test will be a one fail no gradation exam." said Iruka.

After the first two exams Iruka gave his students a one hour break to prepare and ease their tension. Naruto was seated at his seat when Sakura and Ino strode to him and slammed their hands on his desk.

"Move it Naruto-baka that's my seat!" both shouted at the same time, making Naruto cringe.

"Why should I listen to you two when you don't know how to respect and others or ask nicely?" Naruto said rubbing his ears, trying to stop the ringing.

"What did you say!" they both yelled.

"Naruto just let the two have it, then you won't have to worry. So troublesome…." commented Shikamaru from his seat.

"I don't get it why are they so adamant on dating Sasuke when he obviously isn't interested." said Naruto. While Sakura and Ino explain why Sasuke was so great, Naruto inspected Sasuke from his side. Trying to see what the other see in Sasuke he went closer. Lifting an eyebrow Sasuke face Naruto, when it was apparent that he won't stop staring Sasuke glared. _'What is wrong with this dobe… and… what's with the intense look… I never knew how pretty his eyes look…'_ Sasuke thought a faint pink dusting the bridge of his nose, from thinking another boy's eyes pretty. So engrossed they were on their thoughts that they did not saw the incoming body of one Sakura Haruno. Apparently the girls dreamy explanation had turn into a fight and Sakura being close to the seats, when Ino pushed her hard resulted in Sakura stabling and hitting Naruto to the back. Then Naruto hitting Sasuke, not expecting the anything, Sasuke failed to steady himself thus ending, him on his back and Naruto on top of him lips connected and both with wide eyes. Everyone stoped what they were doing and staired wide eyed eyes not believing what is happening and jaws draped to the ground. At the same time Iruka came in and saw what happened he too had a wide eye and draped jaw expression.

Rubbing her head Sakura stood up and was ready to throttle Ino but stopped when she saw her face. Slowly turning her head, Sakura shrieked after seeing what happened. Snapping out of their stupor, Naruto and Sasuke both jumped away from each other, both embarrassed beyond reason. Then all hell broke loose. The girls were ready to kill Naruto for taking Sasuke's first kiss, shouting and screaming, the boys laughing or gagging, thinking how unlucky the two was and how gross it was to kiss another boy. Iruka chackled at Naruto's embarrassed look, he was so red shocked that it looks like he was going to faint. At hearing a familiar voice chuckle Naruto whipped his head to the front to see Iruka chuckling.

"It's not funny!" Naruto shouted.

"Sorry… sorry… "Iruka said not sounding at all sorry.

"Naruto!" shouted enraged fan girls. At hearing the rage filled shout Naruto looked to 'his' back to see an army of angry fan girls. Yelping Naruto hid behind Iruka to escape the girls.

"Ok ok that's enough; it's time for your last exams… come to the next room when you're called…" Iruka announced. While this was happening the young Utchiha was at war with his thoughts and feelings, there was just one thought that ran through his head _'what the hell?!…'_ .

After the last exam Naruto was depressed he didn't pass because of bunshin no jutsu, no matter what he does he can't get it right. The outcome would always turn pale and sick, it can't even stand properly. He was looking at the graduates when Mizuki came to him.

"Hey there Naruto… I'm sorry about Iruka he just want you safe." Mizuki said.

"I know but if this continues I won't be able to complete my dream…"

"Well if you're that determined… I can help you graduate…"

"Really! Please help me Mizuki-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed with excitement.

"Ok here's what you need to do….."

"Whew… I finally mastered the kage bunshin no jutsu…" Naruto said, wiping the sweet on his forehead.

"Naruto!"

Startled Naruto jump to his feet; whirling around he was met with an angry junin-sensei, it was Iruka.

"What do you think are you doing?! Why in the blazes did you steal the forbidden scroll?" Iruka demanded, clearly disappointed that Naruto would do that but was clearly confused as well.

"Eh-hehe… you found me already? I was only able to learn one jutsu… now I can finally pass right Iruka-sensei… I was really surprised when Mizuki-sensei told me that there was a remedial exam that I could take! It was a good thing he recommended me!" Naruto ranted clearly not listening to what the junin was saying. Iruka stopped in his tracks after hearing what Naruto said. _'Mizuki did what? …. But that means….' _Hearing a blade cutting the air Iruka jumped Naruto bringing him dawn to the ground.

"Hahaha! So you found out huh! ... Iruka!" Mizuki said perched at a brunch. Turning his attention to Naruto Mizuki sneered at the confused boy.

"Naruto Have you ever thought of why you were hate in the village?"

'_I've always thought of it... when I was little… but… after what happened 8 yrs. ago… ' _Naruto thought.

"Stop Mizuki it is forbidden!" Iruka shouted desperation lacing his voice. _'No! I can't let Mizuki destroy Naruto… my little brother!_'

"Do you want to know? ...eh…Naruto…?" Mizuki sneered.

'…_could it be… something irrelevant from what happened that night… '_ Naruto waited… waited to hear the reason…

"Stop it Mizuki!"

"The reason is because you are the great kyubi no kitsune!" said Mizuki greening all the while what he did not expect was the reaction he received.

Tilting his head to the side with a puzzled expression and innocent eyes, Naruto spoke with a troubled and enlightening yet accepting voice.

"... huh?… but I thought I was a vampire…. And if you're saying are true then why can't I remember and not a fox? Not even another form with fox features…. Are you high sensei? " after saying those things Naruto let her eyes change color depending on her emotion.

"W-what?"

"tsk! Don't take for a fool you demon!" Mizuki then sends his demon suriken to Naruto in an attempt to kill him. Naruto preparing to catch the suriken did not account for his surrogate brother/father to jump in front of him, not fast enough Iruka was hit, nicking his heart not enough to die immediately but will surely kill him slowly and painfully. Enrage Naruto created 100 kage bunshin to deal with Mizuke while he tended to Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei…." Naruto whispered voice field with worry and haplessness while tears stream down his cheeks.

"Naruto no matter what others may say or remember that you're not alone, that you'll remain as yourself the Naruto Uzumaki that I know and acknowledge…. Always take care of yourself… I wish I could be there to see you grow up…" Iruka said relaying his last words for his favorite blond.

"W-what are you saying… we just need you to get to the hospital…. Then you're going to get better…." Naruto said choking on his tears. Reaching for his forehead protector removed it from his head and tied it to Naruto with trembling hands.

"Congratulations from passing the exam…. Naruto… " with that Iruka's eyes became bleary and unfocused, slowly falling to unconsciousness and possibly death Iruka closed his eyes, but before he lost his consciousness he faintly felt a prick on his neck then everything went black.

'_No! I won't let you die Iuka-sensei!' _my mind set I deftly removed the sealed henge that I have on his wrist as a chained bracelet that has a small metal plate on it, it was black in color. In an instant my body changed from the clearly boy gender to a beautiful girl, golden-blond long wavy hair, petite fully develop body, smooth delicate sun kissed skin, long eye leashes, delicate fingers, perfect delicate blue eyes, and my fangs are a long than normal all in all I look ethereal.

"I'm sorry sensei…" I whispered before biting him. Quickly removing my fangs I watch as his wounds healed and his features more pronounced and he became a lot more charming than before, that it seems as though he is glowing and can easily be seen in a sea of people, his body became more toned and his height increased. Liking the blood from his neck I was just about to pick him up when Jiji came out of the shadows.

"So…. we have a addition to our family?..." Jiji asked me coming out of the shadows, he was in his younger form.

"hm…. I realy didn't have a choice it either he dies or I change and adapt him…. But I rather not tell him about it yet…. "

"Very well when you are ready well tell him…."

"Thanks Jiji!"

"Why don't you go home while I take him to the hospital?"

"Will do!"

I was on my way to my home in the forest when I pass by a lake, deciding that looking at the stars is more comforting than returning to an empty home. Lying down on my back I watched the stars, until I fell asleep without noticing.

I was just about to go to the home when I pass by a like, we where call off by the hokage and are allowed to go home already, when I saw someone by the lake. Curious I went to investigate, what I saw stilled me in my tracks; it was a girl a beautiful girl, she has gold-blond hair that shines like silver in the moon light, she was on her back hand on top of each other on her stomach. She look peaceful while sleeping it was like she was a princess waiting to be woken up by her prince charming, not wanting to leave her alone in case someone does something to her, yet not having the strength to wake her…. I stayed…. Moving to the shadows of the trees to hide myself and wait till she wake up and leave…. _'What am I doing….. I feel like a creep'_ I thought but didn't leave. My silver hare blending in my surroundings…


	3. Chapter 3

**Uzumaki Bloodline**

**Summary:** During his childhood Naruto was always chased and beaten by angry mob, claiming him to be a demon. On his 5th birthday he was badly beaten by the mob and was slowly dying, in order to survive; he unknowingly taps on his clan's long forgotten Bloodline limit changing him forever.

**Warning:** Vampire Naruto and Gender bend

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Chapter 3: Iruka's weird day (well for him)**

**Iruka POV**

I woke up in the hospital after being unconscious for about 3 days strait. I fully expected to be waking up in front of my parents welcoming me on the afterlife but all that greeted me was the white wall of the hospital and the nurses fighting, to who gets to check up on me… well it should have clued me that my days of a quiet and normal life was over… did I mention that they have this scary glint in their eyes that made you feel like you're about to be devoured… just like… fan girls… I shivered with dread but quickly got over it. Nah~ there is no way for me to have fan girls… I'm just an average guy not what you call handsome but not what you call ugly. Finally after realizing that he was awake a nurse at corner of the room that did not enter the fight came to me and checked my condition.

"Well looks like you're ok now and can leave later this afternoon… though make sure that if something were to happen and if you just want to talk… I would happily offer my services… Iruka-kun… just look for a Setsuka Mori… ok!" Setsuka said (with a wink and seductive smile).

"…oh ok… Setsuka-san…" I replied with a smile (he didn't notice the innuendo…).

` After that the nurses were ushered out by an irate male Doctor while mumbling about 'damn fan-girl tendencies' and 'damn charming patient' (he didn't hear the last one) which I could sympathize with (he didn't know he was referring to him…) because of the Uchiha.

**Afternoon**

As I was about to leave the hospital Naruto greeted me at the entrance with a hug and some congratulatory flowers for leaving the dreaded place which I chuckled at.

"Ne~ Iruka-sensei would you like to go to Ichiraku… my treat for your getting well celebration!" Naruto said with gusto.

"Well… sure why not."

"Yata! Let's go!"

As we were walking Naruto was talking about how useful the kage bunshin was and how he'll become the Hokage much faster and that he'll make me proud and so on and so on… I keep feeling as though someone's watching like some piece of meat walking on the street…? and kept looking around for the cause of my unease. As I was not paying attention to where I was going I did not see a person walk out of a shop we were passing by.

"Your dango is still the best old man make sure you save some of those special limited edition dango of yours tomorrow when I come by!" said a woman to my left.

Seeing that she was not looking at where she was heading and far too preoccupied with savouring her dango the both of us collided with one another. Startled out of my musing I reacted faster than I could think and faster than normal, snatching the dango mid-air and catching the falling waist in its decent to the ground. I ended up towering over her in a semi intimate stance, my left arm around her waist, my right hand in the air holding her dango, her right arm around my neck, her left hand on my chest, and our faces close to each other.

Blinking I noticed our position and the sudden silence of the street, looking around many had a draped jaw wide eyed look with Naruto blinking with a stunned expression. Hearing a chough I turned back to the woman I currently held in my arms.

"Are you done looking around or are you done hugging my waist?" she said smiling sweetly… too sweetly with a certain glint in her eyes that I can't decipher (he didn't notice her pink checks…).

Blushing I quickly brought us upright with my arm still on her waist while I returned her dango to her person. Noticing that she was steady already and that my arm is still on her waist I turned another shade of red.

"So-sorry… about that I-I wasn't really p-paying attention to where I was going…" I said sheepishly blush still intact.

"Hmmm~ well if you're really sorry then I expect you to make it up to me when were both free~ Iruka-kun~ and I expect it to be soon!" said the woman in a sweet tone that implied pain if she didn't get what she wants. Stunned and flustered, due to just noticing her slight reviling attire, I immediately said yes with my eyes to the side, still blushing and my hand rubbing the back of my neck in a nervous manner. For those that did not know about what happened his expression could be interpreted as someone who just confessed to the person he loves.

Satisfied with the answer, she went on to her next location but as she was a few steps away she turn around to face me and hollered.

"By the way names Mitarashi Anko! And don't forget our date!"

Finished with what she want to say she left in a shunshin leaving leaves in her wake. After registering everything that happened, my eyes widened turning around I looked at Naruto. Blinking I asked what was running in my mind right there and then.

"Did I just agreed to go on a date with Konohas most feared female interrogator?"

"Yes… yes you did…" Naruto answered while the others that was watching nodded as well.

"…Oh…?!"

With that everything that happened the rest the day became a blur with my mind still whirling with thoughts concerning a certain purple haired tokubeso junin. After reaching my apartment I began to contemplate what to do in order not to get to the junins bad side by giving her a nice date one that she will like. So absorbed with his thoughts about the snake mistress that he didn't even realised the few other women that tried to flirt with him after the encounter with Anko.

**Third person POV**

In konoha certain people went to bed with the same thoughts of a certain dolphin like chunin. 'I'll get you to notice one way another that's a promise!' As for a certain snake mistress… "Hehe I can't for our date Iruka-kun" said Anko as she held a picture of a certain dolphin when he was younger, grinning at the camera with a mischievous glint in his eyes. He was with a girl in brown skirt, a midriff white shirt and a fish net long sleeves underneath, she had her purple hair down showing that it reached mid-back and her bangs covering her eyes and a little blush adorned her checks just below her bangs. "I can finally get close to you… even if you don't become mine at least I can have a reason to approach you and you will not be shunned by others like me…" said Anko in a whisper. That night Anko dreamed about her childhood, her being cornered by men and a certain chunin jumping down from the rooftop then grabbing her hand, him throwing a few smoke bombs and barrelling through the crowed with her being drag behind as her hair whipped around her, having fallen at her back when one of the men grabbed her hair. And his words echoing in her head as she dreamed "You shouldn't let allow them to see in you weakest fight back there are different ways to fight and even if you're not as strong as them make sure that you show that you're not to be messes with! You're stronger than you think you just need to bring it out for everyone to see!" smiling in her sleep Anko had a peaceful night.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N: Ok that's it for now and I'm sorry to tell I can't always write an update and I'm still trying to figure out what to do about my other stories… I just realised that I don't really have an experience what love is like or having a boyfriend, and I don't really have a close friend that truly understand me so… I'm stuck… and yes I do have a friend but there are not close friend and it was really my fault to begin with I didn't realise that I've put my friends in an arm distance until I wrote some stories… And I did watch many anime and movies that portray those relationship but it's not much of a help if I can't understand myself. And another thing I didn't get to finish watching or reading the stories that I wrote about like Naruto, The legend of the sun knight and d-grey man… that was because I lost interest with it… so yeah…**


End file.
